


Querida hermana

by editorialpatitofeliz



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Angst, Death, Letters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz
Summary: Carta de Yang a su hermana tras su partida al más allá.





	Querida hermana

Querida hermana:

Desde tu partida todo es más triste. No me había dado cuenta que siempre habíamos estado juntos. Prácticamente desde que nacimos, hemos estado uno al lado del otro, viviendo juntos, luchando juntos, creciendo juntos. Nunca habíamos tenido una separación tan grande como ahora. Me cuesta acostumbrarme. Tu ausencia me deja un vacío tan grande que no puedo soportar. No puedo evitar buscarte a mí alrededor. Siempre estabas allí, como un ángel guardián que Dios me había dado. Ahora, cuando me sorprendo buscándote, recuerdo que ya no estás aquí. Luego llega ese nudo en la garganta y lucho para evitar llorar. Me siento un estúpido, no quiero llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo. No sabes cuánto te extraño.

Me gustaría pedirte, rogarte, que volvieras. Sé que eso es imposible. Hubiera dado mi vida para que no te fueras. No pude hacer nada. Me siento mal. Nada pudo detener tu partida. Fui demasiado débil para protegerte. Aunque me digan que no podía hacer nada, no puedo evitar sentir la culpa por no ser capaz de arrebatarte de la muerte. En serio, no te merecías este final. ¡Tenías toda una vida por vivir! Mi vida ahora está incompleta sin ti.

El Maestro Yo ya no es el mismo desde ese día. Hace mucho que no entrenamos. Se la pasa todo el día en su sillón, en silencio, mirando hacia un punto fijo perdido. A veces toma algo caliente desde su tazón, pero siempre está ahí, quieto, perdido. Sin ti, ya nada tiene sentido. Ya nada vale la pena. La vida en la academia se fue contigo. Ahora solo hay silencio, junto a un frío del cual no puedo escapar ni con el calor del verano.

Los chicos también se han notado apagados desde tu partida. Lina me intenta consolar, pero sus palabras me resuenan tan distantes, como si me estuviera hablando en otro idioma. Entiendo su intención, pero ella jamás comprenderá lo que es perder a una hermana gemela. Es más que perder a un ser querido, es perder una parte de uno mismo. A Coop no lo he vuelto a ver. Los demás intentan dar vuelta la página, buscando la manera de superar esto todos juntos. He salido un par de veces con ellos. Vamos al centro comercial, a la tienda de videojuegos, al cine o al parque. Absolutamente nada me anima. Incluso fracaso intentando fingir que todo está bien. Por cada cosa que ocurre a mí alrededor, siempre termino buscándote, para volver a recordar que ya no estás ahí. Ellos notan mi pesar, estoy seguro. Cada vez quiero salir menos y quedarme tranquilo, en un rincón, esperando a que la vida pase. Una parte de mí también se fue contigo. No hay nada más que esperar.

Desde tu partida ningún villano se ha vuelto a aparecer. No sé si será porque están respetando el duelo o porque consideran que soy un rival muy patético estando solo. Si es por esto último, pues tienen toda la razón. Ya ni siquiera puedo invocar los puños del dolor. Este poder nació para protegerte, y ya que no estás, ¿para qué? Temo que mi poder Woo Foo se haya reducido demasiado, siendo un blanco fácil para cualquiera de esos villanos de segunda. En el fondo espero que terminen pronto con su tregua, para que al fin acaben con mi patética existencia.

El único villano que se ha aparecido por estos días es Carl. Poco después de tu partida envió una corona de caridad. La destruí de inmediato. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Con qué derecho viene a mandar una corona de caridad? Intenté encararlo, pero luego de eso simplemente desapareció. Pareciera como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Si me lo vuelvo a encontrar, juro que le retorceré esas patas de cucaracha hasta que confiese qué rayos quiere.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera ido yo en vez de tú. Creo que lo hubieras superado de mejor forma. Tú siempre has sido más fuerte y más madura que yo. Recuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y se nos murió nuestro hámster. Al final eras tú quien me terminó consolando. Recuerdo que nos quedamos abrazados toda la noche junto a la tumba que le hicimos. ¡Cómo me hace falta esa fortaleza en estos momentos! Ahora más que nunca necesito de ese abrazo consolador. Necesito que me digas que todo estará bien, que el dolor pasará, que la vida continúa. Necesito convencerme de eso. Necesito, por una noche, dormirme seguro de que mañana todo estará mejor.

El otro día me encontré con algunos libros tuyos. Parecían haber estado rotos y cuidadosamente reparados con cinta adhesiva. No pude evitar recordar aquella pelea en que terminé rompiéndotelos. Sé que no he sido el mejor hermano del mundo, y que debiste haberme soportado demasiadas estupideces. Me encantaría poder tener la oportunidad para disculparme por todo. De haber sabido que te ibas a ir tan pronto, me hubiera encargado que mi compañía hubiera sido más agradable para ti. Lo que ayer solo era una niñería hoy solo es un recuerdo más que me atormenta por las noches mientras intento dormir. Quisiera olvidarlos. Quisiera saber que me has perdonado. Quisiera una segunda oportunidad para enmendar todos mis errores. Quisiera que mi yo del pasado no hubiera sido tan idiota. Tuvo a un ángel a su lado, y no supo apreciarla. Hoy vivo con el constante remordimiento de haber hecho lo que hice. Por más estúpido que haya sido, hoy me pesa como si hubiera hecho el peor crimen de mi vida.

El cuarto se ve ahora tan grande, tan vacío. Cada mañana despierto con el deseo de verte allí, en tu cama. El silencio es quien me termina dando la bienvenida en tu lugar. El silencio, el vacío, el frío, la soledad. No estoy hecho para la soledad. Si nací, fue para ti, y tú para mí. Somos el complemento, el Yin y el Yang. ¿Qué es del uno sin el otro? Estoy condenado a seguir viviendo sin ti. Estoy condenado a vivir a medias. No quiero. Simplemente no quiero seguir con esto. Me aterra el imaginar el resto de mi vida sin ti. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de cambiar este destino.

Sé que será completamente inútil pedírtelo, porque nadie puede torcerle la mano a la muerte, pero por favor Yin, vuelve. Te lo suplico. Aunque sea una mísera señal, por favor.

Me haces mucha falta.

Vuelve.

Yang.


End file.
